Primogénito
by Menyindir Minni
Summary: Mirando su pequeña y roja carita supo de inmediato que ese pequeño bebe seria su más grande bendición y que no podría pedir nada mas. Para el reto Padres del foro The Ruins.


**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucro y solo para el entretenimiento de las personas

**Notas**: Este Fanfiction fue escrito para el reto Padres del foro The Ruins.

**Palabras: **1.220 sin contar el titulo ni las notas.

_**Primogénito:**_

Se paseaba nerviosamente por todo el lugar, se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera blanca y empezó a mirarla fijamente un fuerte grito de dolor proveniente de una mujer salió de ahí poniéndolo más nervioso aun, paso su mano por su cabello rubio platino y empezó a caminar en círculos. Su padre Scorpius lo miro fijamente.

-Deja de caminar y compórtate- le ordeno con voz fuerte

Se detuvo para mirarlo – ¿No entiendes que algo puede salir mal? – le pregunto

-Salga mal o no un miembro de nuestra familia no se comporta como lo estás haciendo- reprocho

Abraxas lo sabía, desde pequeño le inculcaron el arte de no mostrar cómo se siente al igual que otras costumbres de las familias mágicas y ocultar las emociones es la especialidad de su familia, le dio igual y decidió ignorar a su padre, continuo caminando en círculos por el pasillo de San Mungo. Un nuevo grito lo hizo caminar más rápido mientras jalaba ligeramente mechones de su cabello.

Abraxas nunca ha estado tan nervioso en su vida, ¿la razón? Su esposa estaba dando a luz, a su primer hijo y en cierta forma estaba preocupado, solo tenía 18 años ¿Cómo se supone que iba criar a un hijo? Está claro que no con la frialdad e indiferencia con la que su padre lo crio, que le inculcaría todas las tradiciones de su familia y no lo presionaría para que se casara ni mucho menos elegiría a su futura esposa, tal como hizo Scorpius con él aunque le llego a tomar aprecio a Athena Moore, su esposa, quería que fuera feliz y no solo alguien que tiene la obligación de traerle honor y orgullo a su familia, de mantener el apellido Malfoy en la cima. Un último grito se escuchó acompañado del estridente llanto de un bebe, Abraxas por fin pudo respirar tranquilo.

La medimaga salió por la puerta, dio una ligera inclinación de cabeza a Scorpius y dirigiéndose a Abraxas dijo

-Señor Malfoy, ya puede entrar su esposa solicita por usted-se retiro

Abraxas entro lentamente y cerró la puerta a su espalda con delicadeza sin causar ruido, lo que vio a dentro le sorprendió enormemente, la máscara de frialdad y crueldad desapareció de la cara de su esposa sin dejar rastro y en su lugar solo había felicidad absoluta, sus ojos brillaban de alegría y una sonrisa de satisfacción surcaba su cara, sostenía con delicadeza un pequeño bulto de sabanas verdes claro contra su pecho, Athena en ese momento le pareció perfecta, más de lo que mucho creían que era

-Anda Abraxas acércate de una vez- le ordeno con diversión en su suave voz

-Voy- le contesto apurando el paso para llegar a su lado

-Míralo- le dijo Athena apartando con gran suavidad las mantas dejando ver una pequeña carita roja con una pequeña pelusita amarilla arriba de su cabeza dejando saber que en un futuro tendrá el cabello rubio- Es hermoso ¿Verdad?- pregunto a su marido

-Precioso- respondió hipnotizado mirando su pequeña y roja carita supo de inmediato que ese pequeño bebe seria su más grande bendición y que no podría pedir nada mas -¿Cómo quieres llamarlo?- le pregunto

-¿Yo? Creí que eran los hombres de la familia Malfoy quien elegía el nombre de su hijo- le pregunto realmente divertida

-También es tu hijo, tienes derecho a ayudarme a elegir su nombre- le respondió mirándola serio

-¿Cómo quieres que se llame, Abraxas?- pregunto de nuevo enternecida, tal vez sus padres no cometieron un error al decidir a Abraxas como su esposo

-Lucius-le dijo un poco abochornado

-Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, me gusta- le sonrió con cariño

-¿De verdad?- le pregunto intrigado. No creía que en verdad le gustase

-Pues claro-

-Entonces a si se llamara- decidió al fin

Ese día quedaría en su memoria para siempre como el más feliz de su vida, el nacimiento de su primer hijo y también el único fue un gran regalo para él. Desde ese día su esposa se mostraba más feliz y dejaba ver su verdadera personalidad dulce solo en presencia de su primogénito o de su marido, también hubo alegría en sus vidas y risas alegres de niño que iluminaba sus corazones.

Aunque para mal de Abraxas y Athena todo cambio, primero cuando le toco ir a Hogwarts y fue seleccionado a Slytherin noticia que todos esperaban, como todo un Malfoy era más que obvio que sería sorteado allí, desde ese entonces fue distanciándose de su familia, pues parecía más interesado en quedarse en el Colegio las navidades o ir con sus compañeros de casa a una playa caribeña, la segunda fue cuando comenzó sexto curso ahí definitivamente se alejó de sus padres. Escasamente les escribía y cuando lo hacía era solo porque necesitaba dinero, en vacaciones de navidad se fue a Egipto, solo, sin decirles el motivo y en las de antes de empezar séptimo se fue con Regulus Black y Evan Rosier a Grecia, de nuevo sin decir motivo alguno. Esos años fueron horribles para Abraxas, pues sentía que ya no tenía hijo y de aquel niño risueño solo queda el mero recuerda que ahora se estaba volviendo borroso.

Pero, sin ninguna duda lo peor paso cuando se graduó de Hogwarts, se distanció más, mucho más se iba a lugares que no sabía y un día, cuando regreso de uno de sus tantos viajes les mostro con un gran orgullo su antebrazo derecho, donde reluciente, se mostraba la marca tenebrosa, y Abraxas no tuvo más que alegrarse por él, Lucius era su hijo y lo que lo hacía feliz también hacia feliz a Abraxas, pero en el fondo también estaba asustado. Si asustado. Conocía al Lord Voldemort, después de todo fueron compañeros de clases y sabia de lo que era capaz de hacer y vamos lo último que quería Abraxas es que le pasara algo malo, muy malo a Lucius, pero a pesar de todo desgraciadamente no lo pudo detener, ya era demasiado tarde, cuando eres un mortifago siempre serás un mortifago.

Hubo un tiempo donde todo parecía igual que antes, si, cuando Lucius anuncio su compromiso con Narcissa Black, quien en ese momento apenas terminaba Hogwarts y luego cuando nació Draco todo parecía perfecto, para ¿después qué?, se volviera a alejar de una forma bruta llevándose a Draco, pero lo entendía, o al menos lo intentaban, Voldemort había desaparecido y todo aquel que llevara la marca tenebrosa seria condenado a Azkaban, gracias a Merlín, Lucius no paro allí alegando que lo hizo bajo el Imperius, al igual que muchos otros.

Aunque por desgracia o por felicidad Abraxas no pudo llegar a la segunda guerra, todo por culpa de un estúpido virus que contagio de vacaciones por Suiza, el cual al parecer era incurable, el único lado bueno es que su hijo regreso a su lado trayendo consigo a Narcissa y Draco, pidiéndole perdón por su comportamiento y agradeciéndole todo lo que hizo por él, para luego al poco tiempo Abraxas morir asegurando que Lucius fue lo mejor que le paso en la vida y estaba seguro que viendo todo lo que hizo en la segunda guerra, de saber que fue sentenciado a Azkaban y de los asesinatos como las torturas que cometió seguiría asegurando que su hijo primogénito, el único hijo que tuvo fue lo mejor que le paso en la vida.

**Fin.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Notas de la autora: **¡¿Enserio llegaron hasta aquí? Wiiiiiii no saben la emoción que me da. Es el primer fic que hago sobre los Malfoy espero que me haya quedado bien, es que no saben el esfuerzo que hice para que me quedara mas o menos decente y más largo por que el primero que hice era de escasamente de una página y sobre Abraxas no sé nada así que tuve que inventarme muchas cosas jejeje, como su muerte bueno dejo de parlotear y me voy, ya saben que hacer déjenme un lindo Review y boten por mí (De rodillas mirándolas con ojos llorosos).

Besos y abrazos.


End file.
